1. Field of the Invention
Generally speaking this invention relates to a separator device for removing the liquid from a liquid laden gaseous stream. More specifically it relates to a device for separating oil mist from oil laden internal combustion engine crankcase fumes.
2. Background Information
Under present day regulations the crankcase fumes of internal combustion engines must not be vented to the atmosphere. They are generally circulated in a loop from the crankcase back into the engine along with fresh combustion air. A problem is presented when the crankcase fumes are laden with a quantity of oil vapors and mist sufficient to alter the combustion of a fuel-air charge delivered to a cylinder. To alleviate the problem a means must be provided for removing a major portion of the oil mist and vapor from the crankcase fumes prior to their being circulated into the combustion air intake.
Accordingly it is a principal object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus which will effectively remove a substantial portion of the oil from an oil laden stream of crankcase fumes so that the gaseous portion of the fumes may be united with fresh combustion air and cycled through the combustion system.
It is a further object of this invention to return the separated oil portion of the oil laden crankcase fumes back to the lubrication system.
3. Summary of the Invention
The oil separator of this invention comprises a cannister with interior members which divide the cannister into an oil laden fume inlet chamber, an oil separating chamber and a fume outlet chamber. A baffle member directs oil laden fumes between itself and an outside wall of the cannister to a first curved end section of the oil separating chamber which redirects the fumes 180.degree. to the opposite end of the separating chamber. The opposite end is also curved but its radius of curvature is smaller than that of said first curved end. The oil laden fumes are caused to swirl around in the chamber creating a vortex region adjacent to the center of said opposite end. The lighter or gaseous portion of the fumes flows up through a flue aperture in the top of the separating chamber into the outlet chamber where it exits the cannister through an outlet while the heavier oil portion of the mixture gravitates to the bottom of the cannister where it is returned to the engine lubrication system through a drain aperture.